Clarity
by GePotter
Summary: "Rose é a minha vida, eu vejo isso mais claramente agora."


1º de setembro de 2017

POV Rose

Finalmente conheci a locomotiva vermelha. Depois de 11 anos sonhando com esse dia ele finalmente chegou. A ansiedade não me deixou dormir, mas aqui estou eu, dentro da primeira cabine vaga que eu encontrei, junto com meu primo Albus. Eu posso ver pelo sorriso dele que ele sente o mesmo.

O trem já fez a primeira curva e minha família já saiu de vista, a saudade de casa já começa a aparecer, mas, como minha mãe disse "Hogwarts vai ser seu lar como um dia foi o meu", e quando eu a perguntei onde era o lar dela agora, a grande Hermione Weasley olhou para meu pai, Rony Weasley, que cuidava do meu irmão Hugo, e deu o sorriso mais apaixonado que eu já havia visto, lembro de me questionar como uma pessoa pode ser o lar de outra, eu espero entender esse conceito um dia.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta me tira dos meus devaneios e assusta Albus que estava conferindo sua coleção de cartões de sapos de chocolate.

Um menino extremamente loiro, do tipo platinado – extremamente constrangido e corado, diga-se de passagem – estava entrando na cabine.

- Com licença, eu posso me sentar aqui? – suas bochechas assumiram um tom rosado adorável – não me deixaram sentar nas outras.

- Porque não deixaram? – Albus e sua sutileza de hipogrifo, o garoto loiro estava extremamente constrangido, só Albus não via isso.

O menino pareceu engasgar e se enrolar com as palavras assumindo um tom de vermelho muito forte.

- Bem, eu, não – ele estava realmente envergonhado, mas ainda sim conseguiu sussurrar – por causa da minha família.

Foi então que eu o reconheci da plataforma, ele era o filho de Draco Malfoy, não era de se assustar que ele estivesse sendo vítima de preconceito. A voz do meu pai encheu meus pensamentos "não seja amiga dele Rose", porém, o garoto parado na minha frente não parecia ameaçador, pelo contrário, ele parecia perdido. Pela primeira vez na vida eu não dei ouvidos aos conselhos do meu pai, ele tendia ser levado pelo passado às vezes, e desta vez meu instinto dizia que ele estava errado.

- Claro, pode entrar – me ouvi dizendo e me espantei de a minha voz ter saído forte.

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim como quem diz "você sabe quem ele é não sabe?" e eu respondi com o olhar que a minha mãe mostra ao meu pai quando ele começa com seu discurso idiota sobre os sangues puros. Al deu de ombros e decidiu ser legal.

- Eu sou Albus Potter e essa é minha prima Rose Weasley – ele estendeu a mão para o garoto loiro – qual é o seu nome?

Ao som dos nossos nomes completos o garoto engasgou novamente, ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos assumindo um tom vermelho púrpuro, ele olhou assustado de Al para mim como se não acreditasse que fossemos mesmos os "famosos" Potter e Weasley.

- Al você assustou o garoto – e a sutileza herdada do tio Harry ataca novamente – nós não mordemos, somos tão normais quanto qualquer um.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, sua pele foi voltando lentamente ao pálido translúcido de antes.

- Meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy – ele se encolheu como se esperasse que o atacássemos, nem imagino pelo o que ele deve ter passado.

- Muito prazer Scorpius – eu fui gentil – pronto para entrar em Hogwarts?

- Sim, eu acho – ele olhou confuso – vocês não vão falar nada sobre o meu sobrenome?

- Devemos? – Al perguntou.

- Não, mas é estranho – ele parecia levemente incrédulo.

- Um sobrenome é um conjunto de letras, não um prontuário médico com suas doenças contagiosas – lembrei de minha mãe me dizendo isso – não gostamos de ser pré-julgados pelos nossos sobrenomes, assim, não gostamos de julgar os outros por eles.

- Isso aí Rô – ele saiu do seu banco e veio para o meu lado – afasta aí que eu quero dormir – afastei e ele deitou no meu colo, automaticamente minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, os famosos cabelos herdados de James Potter, eles nunca tinham jeito, estavam sempre bagunçados como se ele tivesse acabado de desmontar da vassoura.

Em pouco tempo Al já dormia, e eu levantei meu olhar para o garoto a minha frente.

- Sem mencionar essa história de família, para qual casa você quer ir?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Eu realmente não sei, se eu for para a Sonserina meu pai vai ficar muito feliz, mas ele também ficaria feliz se eu entrasse em qualquer outra. Nem ele, nem minha mãe ligam para isso. A única condição é que eu faça amigos – ele corou levemente – mas isso é um pouco difícil, as pessoas se afastam de mim logo após as apresentações.

- Meu pai acha que eu vou para a Corvinal, mas eu também não sei, e isso também não importa.

- E ele?

- Al tem medo de ir para a Sonserina, acho que é por causa do seu segundo nome, Severus, mas o tio Harry disse que não se importaria. No fundo Al também não liga, mas o irmão dele, James, foi para a Grifinória então ele quer ir também.

- Se ele não for para a Grifinória vai ser estranho.

- O mesmo para mim.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que eu o quebrei novamente.

- Sem querer ser intrometida, mas como é o seu pai?

- Ele é ótimo – seus olhos azuis brilharam – ele aprendeu com os erros do meu avô, conseguiu seguir em frente e ser um dos melhores medibruxos do St. Mungos.

- Eu fico muito feliz com isso – eu estava sendo sincera, mas Scorpius era muito desconfiado.

- Você realmente não se sente incomodada com meu sobrenome?

- Eu não vejo porque deveria.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso tímido, ele seria um garoto mais bonito se soltasse mais sorrisos de vez em quando.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Me chame de Rô – sorri para ele.

- Me chame de Scorp – ele devolveu o sorriso.

Naquele momento Scorp pareceu realmente adorável, um bom amigo. Meu pai que engolisse seus receios quanto aos Malfoy, desse dia em diante eu e Al resolvemos em um acordo mudo, que seríamos amigos de Scorp, e devo dizer que não me arrependo de nada; eles passaram a ser meu lar.

* * *

6º Ano

POV Scorp

Calma Scorpius, não cometa um assassinato, você é novo demais para ir para Askaban.

Meus olhos fitaram novamente a cena que ser desenrolava a minha frente. O suposto namorado da minha melhor amiga Rose, Alferd Syden, estava aos beijos com uma sonserina que eu nem queria saber o nome.

Eu vou matar esse cara, ele não merece a Rose, não merece mesmo, eu vou enforcá-lo. E agora Merlin? O que eu faço?

Como se meus pensamentos estivessem atraindo-a, Rose aparece no corredor conversando animadamente com Albus, ele me vê, sorri, mas seus olhos registram a cena. Ela para, seus olhos se arregalam, Albus fecha os punhos, se for para matar esse cara eu vou ter ajuda, tenho certeza.

Rose pigarreou, ela parecia possessa, se ela dirigisse um olhar daqueles para mim eu me jogaria da torre de Astronomia no segundo seguinte.

Syden se separou da loira que ele estava tentando engolir, olhou para trás e constatou que estava ferrado. Não é todo dia que um trio de grifinórios está disposta a acabar com sua vida miserável.

- Mas o que é isso Alfred? – a voz de Rose estava esganiçada, mas ela não parecia querer chorar, muito pelo contrário, uma espécie de alívio e fúria homicida emanava por todos os seus poros.

- Rô, eu posso explicar – ele parecia meio desesperado quando notou que eu e Albus tínhamos pegado nossas varinhas.

- E aí está, a frase clássica – resmunguei, era hoje que eu ia fazer sopa de corvinal.

- Poupe sua saliva, e nunca mais me dirija a palavra – Rô pareceu pensar – melhor, nunca mais olhe na minha cara.

- Rô, será que podemos dar uma pequena lição nele? – Albus perguntou.

- Pequena? – assentimos – ele é todo de vocês meninos – devo admitir que o tom de voz dela me fez ficar receoso, mas Rose é Rose, ela nunca faria mal a alguém sem um bom motivo.

Albus abriu seu melhor sorriso maroto, herdado do avô como ele mesmo me contou, e soltou uma risada maquiavélica.

- Agora você vai ver que ninguém trai Rose Weasley – ele apontou a varinha para Syden e a loira que estava com ele fugiu as pressas – _Levicorpus_!

Alfred ficou de cabeça para baixo, dependurado no teto pela perna esquerda.

- Me desçam daqui!

- Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho Syden, quem sabe assim você não comece a respeitar as mulheres – não vou negar que estava mesmo me divertindo – _Petrificus Totales!_

Me virei para olhar Rose e ela estava segurando o riso, Syden estava realmente muito engraçado daquele jeito: com cara de indignado e ainda por cima preso pelo calcanhar.

- Eu agradeço a Merlin todo dia pelo meu avô ser um gênio da marotagem – Albus comentou, ele realmente se orgulhava disso.

- Quanto tempo devemos deixá-lo assim Rô? – eu queria deixá-lo lá por, pelo menos, uma semana, mas Rose não gostaria, e eu prefiro não decepcioná-la.

- Uns 15min estão ótimos – eu me pergunto se ela não tem um pouco de sangue maroto no fim das contas, ela é realmente perversa quando quer.

- Então fiquem aí de olho nele que eu tenho um encontro para ir – Albus, sendo Albus, ele realmente não perde a chance, ao contrário de mim, que gosto de ser de uma mulher só, Albus ama ter as meninas aos seus pés.

- Quem é dessa vez Al?

- Sabrina Peters – ele parecia orgulhoso consigo mesmo.

- Ela é uma víbora, cuidado – Rose sempre preocupada com seu primo imbecil.

- Leões não tem medo de víboras – ele sorriu marotamente para Syden e se retirou apresado pelo corredor.

- Al não tem jeito.

- Quero só ver quando uma garota cativar ele de jeito.

- Eu também – ela se sentou no chão, encostada na parede e me chamou para sentar com ela.

- Você está bem? – Rose fez uma cara confusa – com o que acabou de acontecer.

- Incrivelmente aliviada, como se um peso tivesse saído das minhas costas – ela esticou as pernas e tombou sua cabeça no meu ombro – eu só queria um motivo para terminar com ele.

- Eu realmente pensei por um momento que você iria ficar chateada.

- Estou em outra faz tempo Scorp – ela levou os olhos para me olhar – corro o risco de parecer com o Al agora, mas, eu só fiquei com o Alfred pra tentar esquecer uma pessoa, mas obviamente eu não consegui, e duvido conseguir um dia.

Rose voltou a apoiar sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu, distraidamente fazia carinho no seu cabelo.

Não era segredo para ninguém, somente, talvez, para a própria Rose, que eu tinha um verdadeiro precipício por ela desde aquele primeiro dia no trem, precipício não, como diria Albus "passou para a categoria grand canyon". A verdade é que eu amava Rose, só nunca tive coragem de falar isso para ninguém, as pessoas que sabiam tinha adivinhado, como se fosse difícil perceber. Até mesmo os meus pais e os pais de Rose sabiam. Você deve estar pensando, mas seus pais? Os pais dela? Como pode? Simples, eu sou muito amigo do Sr. Weasley, e acho que ele realmente gosta mim, e acredite ou não meu pai e ele são amigos agora. Ele, inclusive, já havia me dito que me preferia como genro ao último namorado que Rose os apresentou por carta, Evan Tayler, e olha que eles nem tinham chegado a se conhecer pessoalmente.

Meus pais, principalmente a minha mãe, estão realmente animados com a perspectiva de eu me declarar para Rose, mas, embora eu sendo grifinório, minha coragem não chega a tanto. Meu pai costuma dizer que eu sou masoquista, prefiro tê-la perto como amiga, mesmo que ela esteja com outro, do que correr o mínimo risco a perdê-la, ele estava coberto de razão, perder Rose de vista está completamente fora de cogitação.

- Acho que já se passaram 15min – ela comentou.

- Está na hora de descer o traidor – me levantei de apontei a varinha para ele – _Liberacorpus!_

Rose conjurou uma almofada antes que ele caísse no chão, pessoalmente eu preferiria que ele quebrasse uma ou duas costelas.

- _Finite Incantatem!_

Levou um segundo ou dois para que Syden se levantasse, ele olhou raivosamente para Rose, porém eu me meti entre eles ainda com a varinha levantada.

- Ótimo! Se você o ama tanto case-se com ele! Eu só fiquei com você por diversão, sua ruiva mal-humorada ridícula!

Isso foi demais para mim. Ninguém maltrata Rose na minha frente e sai impune. Larguei minha varinha no chão e lhe acertei um soco na cara, ele caiu em cima da almofada com o nariz sangrando.

- Nunca mais fale com a Rose assim ou eu juro, pelo espírito de Dumbledore, que eu te mato! – me virei para Rose e a puxei em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória, mas não sem antes maldizer toda as gerações da família Syden.

Nem me dei conta que já havíamos chegado ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Vá com calma Malfoy, primeiro me diga a senha – ela estava de bom humor, talvez seja pela garrafa de vinho que se encontrava em sua mão.

- Dobby.

O quadro girou e eu finalmente pude entrar na sala comunal vazia, não era tarde da noite, mas por incrível que pareça estávamos sozinhos, soltei a mão de Rose e me joguei no sofá que ficava em frente a lareira.

Rose se sentou ao meu lado e parecia estar bastante ocupada em tentar catalogar todas as variações de vermelho que podiam se ver no fogo.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou – foi um gesto muito significativo para mim.

- As ordens.

Rose tirou os sapatos cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá e se encostou novamente em mim, passei meu braço pelo seu ombro e a puxei para mais perto, dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e senti o cheiro do perfume que venho dando a ela desde o primeiro ano, sempre a mesma essência floral.

Rose estava quase dormindo quando eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Rô.

Ela ainda estava consciente o suficiente para responder:

- Eu te amo mais Scorp.

Dormimos no sofá, e no outro dia, eu pude perceber que Rose era, sem sombra de dúvida, a única que eu queria ver acordar todos os dias de manhã e a única que eu queria observar adormecer todas as noite. Rose é a minha clareza, sem ela eu estou perdido, é inevitável não me afogar nos seus olhos azuis, ela é tão forte e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo que, toda vez, que eu pensei que deveria me afastar só consegui cair novamente nela. Rose é a minha vida, eu vejo isso mais claramente agora.


End file.
